You Ever After
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Kesalahan tiga tahun, yang akan di tebus dalam waktu seumur hidup yang tersisa.


Biasanya, orang belajar dari hal yang kecil ke hal yang besar. Dalam rating, dari T ke M. Bedanya sama saya. Saya belajar dari rating M ke rating T. Dan itu susahnya minta ampun untuk nyari plot nya *bagi saya*. Karena, khusus saya, rating T itu pasti jauh lebih manis dari pada rating M. Meski M bagi saya dua kali lebih manis sich, XD.

Ini saya buat bukan untuk kalian, tapi untuk saya pribadi. Karena saya lagi pengen nulis. Selesai sudah lama. Dan gak niat Upload karena plotnya HANCUR dan gak BERES. Apaan ngajak nikah?, stress ya?. Iya. Saya Zoe, lagi STRESS!.

* * *

 **You Ever After**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akagi x Kaga**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kau selamanya"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Akagi, adalah seorang gadis dengan pribadi yang kelewat unik, itu yang Kaga selalu pikirkan saat mereka selalu bersama. Berteman, bahkan bersahabat. Membuat Kaga tahu apapun tentang gadis itu. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama. Pernah suatu waktu, Kaga hampir menangis karena Akagi. Dan suatu waktu itu, sekarang ini memang masih sering terjadi. Tetapi, bukan Kaga yang selalu menangis, melainkan Akagi. Gadis berisik itu memang punya sejuta emosi, ekspresi dan perasaan. Tentang apapun itu, dia selalu punya perasaan unik yang selalu disimpa dalam hatinya, dan dapat meledak suatu waktu, dan itu hanya akan dia perlihatkan didepan Kaga seorang.

Di usia balita, Kaga selalu memandang Akagi dengan perasaan bosan. Gadis kecil yang konyol dengan coretan diseluruh wajah, tubuh bahkan pakaiannya. Kaga melepas nafas prustasi, tak mau terlibat. Dibiarkannya Akagi asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Meski usianya masih lima tahun, tapi Kaga sudah cukup dewasa untuk memutuskan bahwa Akagi adalah sumber segala masalahnya. Ini kamarnya, kamar miliknya, semua hal yang berada disanapun harusnya adalah miliknya. Tapi, Akagi dengan kemauan kerasnya menjajah semua benda yang kini sudah dia rusak dengan seenaknya. Pensil warna, cat warna, kertas, dan lain – lain yang harusnya berada dalam keadaan aman, kini berubah menjadi sebuah kisah dalam sejarah diingatannya.

Tidak hanya pada usia balita, usia tujuh tahun pun sama. Pernah Akagi menarik paksa Kaga untuk menyelami lumpur di taman sekitar rumah saat mereka baru saja pulang sekolah. Dengan tawanya, cengiran khasnya, Akagi sama sekali tidak merasa harus berhak bersalah. Kaga menepis tangan Akagi keras saat gadis itu menggenggam tangannya, tapi Akagi bukannya tersinggung. Dibuangnya tubuhnya menyergap Kaga yang masih berusaha bangkit dari jeratan lumpur, dan detik kemudian mereka terjerembab bersamaan. Yang Kaga ingat saat itu hanya tawa lepas Akagi yang terlalu memekakkan telinganya.

Kaga tidak pernah berpikir dua kali untuk menghindari Akagi, selain berisik dan tak tahu malu, kadang Akagi itu terlalu menyebalkan dan terlalu mengganggu-bukan lagi terkadang, memang selalu. Seperti saat mereka berada disekolah menengah pertama ditahun yang ketiga kalinya. Kaga mengalihkan pandangnya dari Akagi, memaksa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua insan yang sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah, tepat dibawah pohon Sakura.

Saat itu pukul enam sore hari, dan semua murid harusnya sudah selesai dengan kegiatan _club_ -nya masing - masing. Dan yang Kaga perhitungkan saat itu adalah, mungkin hanya tertinggal tiga murid saja yang kini sedang dia rasakan masih berada di sekolah. Satu dirinya, satu lagi Akagi yang masih menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dan menunduk di ujung sana, dan satu lainnya adalah seorang pemuda yang dia yakini adalah salah satu ketua dari _club_ astronomi, yang kini sedang berdiri menatap Akagi dengan ekspresi konyol yang tak terlalu menarik perhatian Kaga.

Awalnya Kaga memang ingin pulang. Namun, hanya karena kesalahan matanya yang tanpa sengaja memandang kedua orang itu, maka kini dia hanya berdiri memandangi mereka disana. Menunggu, tak tahu harus apa, terdiam, walau terlalu lama, tapi Kaga masih tetap memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Bukannya Kaga ingin mengawasi keadaan, tapi entah kenapa, walau tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk pergi dari sana dan mengabaikan kedua orang itu. Tetap saja kaki dan tatapannya tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Dia pun tak tahu.

Dia tidak pernah tahu, kenapa tiba – tiba kakinya kini melangkah keras menghantam tanah, perlahan lambat dan kini cepat, menuju arah itu, menuju arah yang menampilkan sepasang insan kini tengah saling menatap penuh lekat dengan makna tak tersiratkan. Wajah mereka saling mendekat seakan menikmati setiap pandangan yang menusuk sanubari. Saling menarik, saling ingin dan kini saling menjamah dengan kecupan. Hingga akhirnya membuat langkah Kaga terhenti.

Itu pertama kalinya dia merasa mungkin Akagi tidak akan ada lagi untuk mengganggunya. Namun sekalipun dia merasa benar atas apa yang telah disimpulkannya. Itu juga pertama kali Kaga merasa jika sebagian besar perasaannya menguap entah kemana. Perasaan yang dia tak tahu apa namanya.

Tidak lama juga, Kaga merasa pengganggunya telah menjauh. Saat memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Akagi memilih untuk menjauh. Biasanya, Akagi yang lebih sering mendominasi pilihan yang Kaga inginkan, saat Kaga memilih untuk bersekolah disana, Akagi akan mengekor tanpa alasan. Saat Kaga memilih sekolah disini sekalipun, Akagi tetap akan ikut. Tapi, kini Akagi lah yang memutuskan untuk berpisah. Kaga mengelah nafasnya sejenak, memikirkan kenapa Akagi akhirnya memilih untuk memutuskan sekolah mana untuk pilihannya sendiri, dan itu membuat Kaga tersenyum lirih pada kehidupannya. Tetap saja dia tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

Kehidupan bersekolah Kaga berjalan lancar, sangat lancar. Sebab sekolah yang dia pilih adalah sekolah yang memang selalu diimpikannya. Tanpa pengganggu, tanpa kebisingan yang menemaninya. Akagi berada jauh darinya, tak lagi bisa menggapainya. Kaga memutuskan masuk _club_ apa sesuai dengan keinginanya. Dia suka memasak walau dia tidak terlalu suka memakannya. Meskipun dulu Akagi bilang jika Kaga berbakat dalam menggambar, tapi faktanya Kaga lebih memilih masuk _club_ memasak dari pada seni rupa. Senin dan kamis adalah jadwal Kaga untuk memakai ruang tataboga di sekolahnya. Dia mendapat ijin khusus karena ditahun kedua ini dia lah yang menjabat sebagai ketua _club_ , warisan dari kakak kelasnya yang mengakui kehebatan memasaknya. Bukan berarti Kaga ingin menjadi _chef_ terkenal yang selalu masuk media, makanya dia berusaha. Tetapi, mungkin karena dia merasa kehilangan sebab Akagi tak lagi pernah datang menemuinya.

Dua tahun mereka berpisah. Rumah Akagi masih tetap berada di tempat yang sama seperti tahun – tahun lalu. Kaga selalu menyempatkan diri berdiri di depan rumah Akagi saat – saat mana dia pulang sekolah maupun pergi sekolah. Rumah Akagi sejarak lebih dekat kearah stasiun, dan itu membuat Kaga selalu melewati rumah itu hampir diseumur hidupnya.

Meski dia selalu menatap rumah itu dan menyempatkan waktu untuk memandangi berlama – lama, Akagi tidak lagi pernah muncul dalam pandangannya. Kaga mendesah. Dia merasa kehilangan. Dia merasa Akagi terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupannya hingga dia melupakan ada sahabat yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Apakah Akagi menganggap Kaga sahabat selama ini?

Hari ini adalah tahun ketiga sekaligus tahun terakhir Kaga menyandang status sebagai pelajar. Kegiatan _club_ tak lagi dinikmatinya. Bahkan posisi ketua pun tak lagi diembannya. Dia hanya fokus pada ujian masuk universitas beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Meski sudah terhitung tiga tahun juga dia tak lagi pernah berkomunikasi dengan Akagi. Meski dia sering bertemu dengan orang tua gadis itu. Namun tak ingin bibirnya bertanya tentang Akagi sedikitpun.

Kaga menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Dia membuang nafas jenuhnya bersamaan dengan pejaman matanya. Dia sangat lelah, terlalu lelah. Ujian _test_ untuk masuk sekolah tinggi lain selain yang dianjurkan sekolah padanya baru selesai dilaluinya. Setidaknya Kaga ingin mencoba masuk ke sekolah tinggi yang memiliki jurusan yang lebih beragam. Dan Kaga masih saja tertarik pada jurusan bidang tataboga yang digemarinya. Meskipun sekolah lebih menginginkannya menjadi seorang desainer seperti sebagaimana bakat yang dimilikinya.

Kaga tetap bernafas dengan teratur, meskipun semua orang menjerit senang, atau ada juga yang malah menangis penuh kegagalan. Tapi Kaga tetap bernafas normal saat dia mendapati namanya masuk sebagai calon mahasiswi jurusan _Culinary Arts_ seperti apa yang dipilihnya dulu. Dua keberhasilan yang menggembirakan seharusnya. Kemarin pun dia mendapat kabar dari pihak sekolah jika namanya pun masuk dalam daftar sebagai calon mahasiswa jurusan yang sampai sekarang tak begitu diingatnya, dia memang tak begitu menginginkannya. Yang Kaga inginkan hanyalah menjadi mahasiswi jurusan _Culinary Art,_ tidak yang lain. Dan itu yang dipilihnya. Meskipun dia harus meninggalkan kota tempat kelahirannya. Kota yang menghubungkannya dengan sang gadis pengganggu yang sudah tiga tahun tak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Kaga selesai mempersiapkan barang – barangnya. Semua hal yang akan dibawanya pergi besok lusa sudah dibungkusnya dengan rapi. Hal – hal lain yang dia inginkan bisa dia dapatkan disana, jadi dia tidak bermaksud membawa apapun yang membuatnya terlalu repot sampai mengirimkan paket ke asrama barunya kelak. Dua hari lagi dia akan meninggalkan semuanya. Kota kelahiran, kenangan, teman – teman, kenangan, sekolah – sekolahnya, para guru, kenangan, mantan pacarnya, dan sahabat-dia ingat Akagi. Kaga memutuskan untuk menemui Akagi sebelum dia berangkat. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang Akagi selama tiga tahun ini, apa Akagi akan melanjutkan sekolahnya? Memilih langsung bekerja atau...

"dia akan menikah"

Kaga terdiam sejenak, matanya membulat sempurna, dia terperangah ngeri-bagai berdiri tepat dihadapan seorang yang menyeringai dengan pisau berlumuran darah yang baru saja dikecapnya. Setibanya didepan rumah Akagi, yang dia temukan hanyalah sesosok wanita seumuran ibunya yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Wanita yang dulu juga sering menjaganya, dan wanita yang telah memperkenalkan Akagi untuk menjadi temannya.

"apa dia tidak memberitahukannya padamu?"

Kaga mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan pandangannya pada wanita itu.

"aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sejak kami tamat sekolah menengah dulu, bibi"

Senyum. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak bahagia, Kaga bisa merasakannya. Itu terkesan dipaksa, terlalu lirih.

"kalian bertengkar?"

Tanya wanita itu, tanpa melunturkan senyum lirihnya. Kaga merasa seakan dihina dengan senyum tak berperasaan itu.

"sekarang, apa dia ada didalam?"

Kaga hanya berharap dipertemukan dengan Akagi. Paling tidak, sebelum dia pergi, atau sebelum Akagi menikah. Paling tidak seperti itu yang dia mau.

"dia ada dikamarnya" wanita itu mundur beberapa saat dari ruang pintu. Sejak tadi dia dan Kaga hanya berbasa – basi di depan pintu. Kaga tidak terlalu paham kenapa Wanita itu menggeser posisinya saat ini, seakan menginginkan Kaga masuk. Padahal sejak pintu terbuka tadi, Kaga terkesan tak diharapkan hadir dirumah itu.

"bisa aku-"

"aku akan mengijinkanmu masuk menemuinya jika kau berjanji satu hal padaku"

Kaga menelan kembali kalimat yang belum selesai dilepaskannya. Kesepakatan? Negosiasi? Kaga merasa cukup aneh kali ini. Dulu, tidak hanya untuk bertemu. Bahkan menginap saja pun Kaga diijinkan. Ini sudah dia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri dulu, tapi itu dulu. Sudah cukup lama.

"jika janji itu tidak memakan waktu sampai dua hari, aku akan menyanggupinya" ucap Kaga tegas. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Kali ini Kaga sadar, senyum itu adalah sama dengan senyum yang dulu dinikmatinya. Mirip dengan senyum mendiang ibunya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sesaat dia merasa, saat ini juga dia merasa rindu ibunya.

"bujuk dia untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan, Kaga-san"

Hening sejenak. Namun dalam hening itu, Kaga bisa lihat kini ada airmata yang menghiasi pandangannya. Menghiasi wajah wanita yang kini tertunduk gemetar di depannya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Setelah tiga tahun apa semua sudah berubah sejauh ini?

"dua bulan lalu, dia memutuskan untuk menikah" wanita itu terisak. Kaga hanya diam masih dalam pemikirannya.

"dia masih baik – baik saja saat itu. Masih sangat baik. Tapi semuanya mulai terasa berubah beberapa minggu terakhir ini" wanita itu mengangkat tangannya. Menghusap airmatanya sendiri. Rapuh, sangat rapuh. Ingin rasanya Kaga mendekap wanita itu dan menangis bersamaan. Entahlah, Kaga sendiri bingung kenapa kini dia merasa haru itu menyelimuti dirinya.

"kapan dia akan menikah?" suara Kaga mulai bergetar. Kenapa Akagi bisa melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa gadis pengganggu itu tak pernah datang dan bercerita padanya?

"empat hari lagi. Dan semua hal sudah dipersiapkan. Yang aku cemaskan hanyalah tentang perubahan sikapnya. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, dia memang sudah bukan Akagi ku lagi. Dia sudah berubah terlalu jauh, Kaga-san. Aku pikir mungkin karena kalian bertengkar. Tapi sekarang, dia benar – benar sudah jauh dari Akagi ku yang dulu"

"kami tidak pernah bertengkar. Tapi, aku akui jika kami perlahan menjauh entah karena apa"

Kaga menahan sejuta emosi yang berkumpul dalam batinnya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya memasuki rumah Akagi setelah wanita itu memohonnya sekali lagi. Berbicara dengan Akagi? Dulu Akagi lah yang selalu berbicara banyak hal padanya. Selalu menggangguinya, terlalu ribut tentang apapun yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi sekarang, kenapa harus Kaga yang datang dan berbicara padanya?

Kaga diam sejenak di depan pintu ruang kamar tidur Akagi. Masih seperti dulu. Dibuangnya nafas dan perasaan emosinya sebelum memilih mengetuk pintu kamar gadis itu, sahabatnya. Akagi tak menjawab. Kaga pun tak bersuara. Mereka terbelenggu oleh keheningan beberapa lama.

Tiga tahun lalu, Kaga memendam perasaan sakitnya setelah melihat Akagi berada dalam pelukan orang lain di taman belakang sekolah. Sampai sekarang, Kaga masih ingat kejadian itu. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga tanpa sengaja dia pun mendorong Akagi hingga terjatuh dan membuang muka tidak peduli. Akagi memandangnya kecewa.

 _"_ _kau kenapa Kaga-san?!" Akagi berusaha bangkit, namun tangannya terluka karena hantaman keras pada permukaan jalanan yang kasar. Dia menyembunyikannya._

 _"_ _kenapa kau selalu mengekoriku?" Kaga menatap Akagi berang. Jelas sekali kalau dia sedang marah. Tapi biasanya, semarah apapun Kaga, bagi Akagi itu tak pernah membuatnya takut. Tapi kali ini, dia merasa jika tatapan mata Kaga terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Masih menggenggam tangannya yang telah terasa perih, Akagi bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Kaga sudah meninggalkannya dengan langkah besar yang menampilkan kekesalannya. Dan Akagi hanya menatapnya disana._

 _"_ _tadi ada seseorang memintaku menjadi pacarnya, Kaga-san"_

 _Kaga memperlambat langkahnya. Akagi menunduk. "aku takut menerimanya" digenggamnya semakin keras luka ditangannya, berdarah. "menurutmu bagaimana, Kaga-san?-"_

 _"_ _terserahmu! Jangan pikir aku peduli padamu selama ini. Kita ini jauh berbeda Akagi-san. jauh berbeda. Kau terlalu berisik, ceroboh, semaunya dan itu membuatku sangat terganggu. Kau seperti anjing liar, menempel kepadaku hanya karena aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan keberadaanmu. Pacaran saja jika itu maumu, mungkin pacar mu bisa menjadi majikan baru untukmu, dan aku akan terlepas darimu" Kaga melepaskan semua beban pikirnya. Semua hal yang selama ini mengganggu otaknya. Dan Akagi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Setega itukah Kaga memikirkannya seperti anjing selama ini?_

 _"_ _a-aku pikir, kau mengganggpku sebagai sahabat selama ini, Kaga-san" Akagi menahan kepedihan hatinya yang jauh lebih pedih dari luka ditangannya yang kini bahkan tak terasa lagi. Matanya memerah karena menahan airmata. Dia tidak ingin menangis, tidak didepan Kaga yang telah menganggapnya sebagai binatang saat ini._

 _Kaga tercekat. Seperti raga yang baru dihembuskan nyawa kehidupan. Kaga tersedak oleh hembusan nafasnya sendiri. Membayangi semua kalimat yang baru dilemparkannya kekenyataan. Dia menarik nafas resah. Menyesal._

 _"_ _maafkan aku Akagi-san, aku tak bermaksud mengatakanmu seperti itu" Kaga memandang Akagi yang masih memandangnya rapuh. Akagi mencoba tersenyum. Tapi, hatinya sudah terlanjur tergores dan berbekas._

Setelah kejadian itu, menghabiskan masa – masa terakhir di sekolah menengah. Akagi terkesan menghindari Kaga. Bukannya Kaga tidak tahu perasaan menghindar Akagi. Tapi meskipun begitu Kaga tidak terlalu ingin mempermasalahkannya. Dia hanya mengambil pemikirannya sendiri, mungkin Akagi ingin fokus pada ujian masuk Sekolah lanjutannya, atau apapun itu. hingga Kaga melupakan satu hal bahwa sebenarnya Akagi sedang belajar untuk menjauhkan diri darinya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kaga masih diam ditempatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Akagi lakukan dibalik sana, di dalam ruangan itu. Tapi segala perasaan bersalah sejak tiga tahun lalu kini menghampiri Kaga saat ini. Mengatakan Akagi sama layaknya seperti binatang, mungkin adalah ucapan yang paling menyakiti Akagi. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Akagi masih sempat berbicara setelahnya saat itu, meskipun Kaga sudah menyebutnya sama seperti anjing peliharaan. Yang Kaga sadari saat ini adalah, menyangkal persahabatan lah yang menyebabkan Akagi sadar jika dia tidak pernah dianggap berharga oleh dirinya- _Kaga._

"Akagi-san.., aku minta maaf"

Tanpa dia sadar, ada sebulir bening yang kini jatuh dari salah satu matanya. Kaga bergetar. Dibiarkannya suaranya hanya terdengar dari balik pintu. Tak dibukakan pun tak apa. Kaga tak akan sanggup memandang Akagi jika saja gadis itu kini berdiri memandangnya.

"tiga tahun lalu. Bukan maksudku untuk menyangkal keberadaanmu"

Isak. Kaga terisak. Diangkatnya tangannya untuk mengusap tetesan – tetesan air yang kini sudah membasahi wajahnya. Perih, batinnya terasa begitu perih saat ini. Dia tak bisa bernafas normal seperti menghadapi hal – hal yang pernah terjadi padanya. Sesak, Kaga merasa dadanya begitu sesak.

"a..aku hanya ti..tidak suka kau men..menjadi lebih dekat dengan orang lain, se..selain aku" dia masih terisak.

Mungkin, dulu Kaga tidak pernah paham kenapa dia begitu hobi dalam kegiatan masak – memasak. Tapi, bisakah sekarang Kaga mengakui jika mungkin karena Akagi lah dia menjadi suka dengan kegiatan itu? Akagi selalu bilang jika dia tidak suka masakan ibunya, hanya agar Kaga yang memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan meski awalnya Kaga menolak, tapi Kaga tetap mengerjakannya. Kaga selalu suka ucapan terakhir Akagi sesaat setelah dia melahap habis semua makanan yang Kaga masakan padanya. _"masakanmu sama tidak enaknya dengan masakan ibuku. Tapi aku hargai kerja kerasmu. Lain kali buat yang lebih enak. Oke?!"_ Kaga kesal, namun didalam batinnya ada bunga yang bermekaran.

"jadi, kau masih mengenaliku?"

Pintu terbuka. Kaga mengangkat kepalanya memandang Akagi yang kini juga tengah memandang tepat jauh ke dalam matanya. Gadis yang cantik. Kaga terdiam sejenak. dia sadar sudah tiga tahun mereka tak saling menatap seperti ini. Rambut kecoklatan yang dulu hanya sepanjang bahu kini telah menjadi panjang tergerai menawan. Tubuh yang dulu bahkan lebih kurus dari miliknya, bisa Kaga saksikan menjadi jauh lebih berisi dan lebih mencerminkan kewanitaan dari pada tubuh miliknya. Akagi memang sudah jauh lebih banyak berubah. Dia cantik, dan rupawan, juga wangi. Aroma ini, adalah bau milik Akagi. Kaga merasakannya.

"kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Akagi lagi, tatapannya tajam dan tegas. Dan Kaga menjadi takut akan pertanyaan itu.

"Akagi-san, maafkan aku-" Kaga ingin menunduk setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi Akagi lebih cepat menampar pipinya. Begitu keras, dan kuat. Kaga terdiam.

"kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku, brengsek!" teriak gadis itu dengan nada tinggi yang tak bisa Kaga bayangkan. Seumur hidup, bagi Kaga, dia tidak pernah melihat kepribadian Akagi yang sepeti ini. Tidak pernah. Sesaat Kaga teringat akan ucapan ibu dari gadis yang kini memasang tampang membunuh didepannya kini. _Dia bukan Akagi ku yang dulu._

"maafkan aku-"

Sekali lagi, Kaga harus terhempas kasar setelah tamparan kedua dari Akagi dalam waku yang hampir bersamaan pada kedua pipinya. Perih. Tapi Kaga bertekad untuk menahannya.

"keluar dari rumahku!" Akagi berteriak. Dan Kaga masih menunduk.

"dulu, bukankah kau pernah bilang jika ini juga bisa kuanggap sebagai rumahku, Akagi-san?"

"Akagi mu sudah mati!"

"tapi Kaga mu belum mati!"

"kau sudah kuanggap mati!"

"meskipun aku mencintaimu?!"

Bersamaan dengen ucapannya, Kaga melihat ada setetes air yang jatuh dalam kegelapan. Itu bukan air hujan. Karena Kaga tak mendengar ada kebisingan diluar sana. Itu..

 _"_ _ibu, aku ingin menikah"_

 _Akagi melempar tas sekolahnya kesembarang tempat. Tidak peduli. Tidak ingin peduli. Dibukanya lemari es, mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dan meneguknya tak anggun. Wanita yang dia panggil ibu hanya menatapnya dengan perasaan tak tenang. Menikah? Segampang itu dia mengatakannya?_

 _"_ _kau bicara apa, sayang?" wanita itu bertanya balik. Dilihatnya Akagi membuka seragam sekolahnya sembarangan. Akagi tidak peduli. Masih tidak ingin peduli._

 _"_ _aku tidak punya impian. Lulus sekolah nanti aku akan menikah. Terserah dengan siapa saja. Ibu hanya kuminta untuk membiayai pernikahanku nanti" ucapnya kasar. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Dan pernyataan itu tak lagi mereka bicarakan hingga malam menjelang._

"keluar dari rumahku sekarang, Kaga-san"

Akagi menunduk. Jika saja Kaga tahu betapa sakit hatinya selama tiga tahun ini. Apa Kaga bisa menyembuhkannya hanya dengan waktu dua harinya yang tersisa? Kaga akan berangkat ke kota lain dua hari lagi, dan Akagi tahu semuanya. Apa Kaga masih punya waktu untuk menyembunyikan kesakitan hatinya selama dua hari ini? Percuma saja kan?

"Akagi-san"

Mereka terdiam.

"setiap hari selama tiga tahun ini aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku selalu berdiri didepan rumahmu. Menyempatkan diri untuk setidaknya melihatmu dari luar sana, tapi kau tak pernah mengisi harapanku"

Setiap pulang sekolah, meskipun kegiatan _club_ selalu membebaninya. Akagi selalu punya alasan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari teman – temannya. Sebelum pukul enam sore. Itu yang Akagi inginkan. Setiap sore, dia akan duduk di balik jendela kamarnya. Menunggu seseorang lewat, seseorang yang selalu ingin dipandangnya. Seseorang yang hanya bisa diawasinya dengan cara seperti ini. Seseorang yang tidak pernah mau mengakuinya sebagai sahabat, meskipun Akagi begitu mencintainya.

Melihat Kaga berdiri disana, bisa membuat Akagi tersenyum kecil. Kadang, Akagi menghitung setiap hari sampai berapa lama Kaga sanggup bertahan memandangi rumahnya berlama – lama. Empat belas menit lebih empat puluh tiga detik adalah waktu terlama Kaga berdiri memandangi rumahnya. Dan waktu tercepatnya adalah tidak lebih dari enam menit. Akagi selalu punya catatan tersendiri dalam mengamati perubahan Kaga. Anggap saja Akagi memang terlalu mencintai gadis itu, hingga apapun tentang Kaga dia jelas tahu. Sangat tahu. Meskipun mereka tak pernah lagi bersama.

"kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Kaga menyimpan alasan yang sebenarnya sudah ada diujung bibirnya. Bisakah dia bilang jika dia terlalu takut menghadapi gadis ini?

"aku takut kau tidak menginginkanku"

"sekarangpun aku tak menginginkanmu, Kaga-san. Keluarlah" suara Akagi kini terdengar lebih lemah.

Akagi, bisakah gadis itu menyimpan banyak kekecawaan lebih dari ini sekali lagi? Membiarkan Kaga masuk sekali lagi dalam kehidupannya hanya akan membuatnya menderita lebih lanjut. Kenapa gadis ini muncul kembali dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya? Akagi kecewa.

"aku masuk sebagai calon mahasiswi jurusan _Culinary Art,_ Akagi-san. Kau tahu? Itu adalah jurusan yang tepat agar aku bisa belajar bagaimana caranya memasak yang lebih enak seperti yang kau mau"

 _Akagi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tas sekolahnya. Berusaha bersembunyi dari ribuan orang yang menjerit, menangis, berteriak dan meraung disekitarnya. Matanya hanya fokus pada satu titik diujung sana. Seorang gadis berkuncir satu yang hanya mematung memperhatikan papan pengumuman. Seorang gadis tak berekspresi diantara jutaan ekspresi yang membanjiri sekitarnya. Sampai pada akhirnya gadis itu pergi beranjak dari sana pun, Akagi masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya._

 _Membaca nama Kaga yang lulus tahap seleksi, membuat Akagi tersenyum bahagia, sekaligus merasa kalah. Bahagia karena Kaga mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan merasa kalah karena dia sendiri tak punya harapan yang ingin dia perjuangkan. Akagi resah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menarik perhatian Kaga padanya. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun tak bertemu pun Kaga tetap tak berniat datang padanya, menanyakan keadaannya. Apakah Kaga benar – benar membencinya? Hingga akhirnya Akagi memilih untuk bertindak jauh lebih berdampak dalam kehidupannya. Memutuskan untuk menikah, kali saja Kaga mau bertanya dengan siapa dia akan menikah. Tapi tidak. Kaga tidak tahu apapun tentang itu._

"haruskah aku tersenyum saat harapanku pun menguap tak berwujud?"

"Akagi-san.." Kaga, masih ingin mengucapkan nama itu sebanyak apapun.

"keluarlah, aku mohon padamu. Keluarlah" dan Akagi pun menunduk didepannya.

"Akagi-san., jika ku katakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa kau percaya?"

Akagi terdiam. Mencintai? Apa didunia ini diijinkan untuk seorang majikan mencintai anjing peliharannya? Bukan anjing peliharaan. Akagi yang sekarang bukankah sudah masuk dalam kategori anjing liar? Yang tak diinginkan. Itu yang pernah Kaga ucapkan.

"keluarlah"

Akagi menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. Luka yang dulu tercipta karena perbuatan kasar Kaga pada dirinya masih berbekas disana. Luka nya kembali terasa perih, bersamaan dengan keperihan hatinya. Akagi tidak ingin menangis. Jangan harapkan dia menangis untuk semua kesalahan yang Kaga berikan padanya.

"batalkan pernikahanmu, dan aku akan meminta ijin pada ibumu untuk membawamu"

Akagi terperangah, diangkatnya wajahnya menatap wajah Kaga didepannya. Tanpa sadar airmatanya pun mengalir membasahi pipinya. Kaga tersenyum.

"aku yang akan membahagiakanmu Akagi-san. Aku yang akan meminta ijin pada ayahmu untuk membahagiakanmu"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Akagi merasakan ada harapan yang kini turun menyinarinya. Seperti seorang malaikat yang terjatuh, tak mampu berdiri, lalu ada sebias sinar yang menyinarinya. Dan ada tangan yang terulur dari langit untuk memberi harapan pulang padanya. Bahagia? Bisakah Akagi merasa bahagia saat di merasa ada yang menyelamatkannya saat ini?

"aku akan mengurusmu. Kesalahan tiga tahunku, akan kuganti dengan janji bersama seumur hidup denganmu. Janji pada ibumu, akan ku tepati diseumur hidupku yang tersisa nanti. Kau mau kan Akagi-san?"

Kaga berharap. Dia tak mau melangkah merengkuh tubuh Akagi yang bisa dia pastikan kini begitu lemah berdiri dihadapannya. Menatap wajah Akagi yang bersimbah airmata sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Akagi-san.. jika kau ingin menikah, kenapa tak kau coba untuk menikah denganku saja?"

Kaga mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Akagi ingin menyambutnya penuh harap disana.

"bodoh.." Akagi menyebutnya.

 _Akagi memandang wajah Kaga yang memerah diatas tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ini kejadian yang tak disengaja, tapi Akagi tersenyum karenanya._

 _"_ _maafkan aku, bodoh" Kaga bangkit dan meninggalkan tubuh Akagi yang tadi sempat ditindihnya. Menahan semu-semu merah yang memenuhi wajahnya. Dipalingkannya wajahnya cepat agar Akagi tak menyadarinya. Kaga terjatuh tadi, dan Akagi menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Kaga tak pernah mengatai Akagi_ bodoh _, tidak pernah. Tapi saat Kaga mengatainya_ bodoh _seperti itu, Akagi merasa ada satu hal yang ingin Kaga sampaikan padanya. Diumur sembilan tahun, saat itulah Akagi menumbuhkan perasaannya untuk Kaga._

"Akagi-san.."

Akagi memandang wajah Kaga ragu. Meski sudah ada kata cinta yang dia dapatkan darinya.

"lama kusadari, mungkin inilah alasan kenapa aku begitu membenci keberadaanmu dulu. Semuanya hanya karena kau terlalu banyak menyita keberadaan yang lain dan menggantikannya dengan keberadaanmu. Agar aku selalu memikirkanmu, hingga aku begitu takut kehilanganmu".

"Kaga-san.." Akagi merasa tersanjung.

"a..ku.." dan menunduk cemas.

"mencintaiku, kan?"

Akagi mengangkat kepalanya. Mempertemukan cermin miliknya dengan milik Kaga. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Kaga tersenyum didepannya. Tersenyum karena membalas perasaannya.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **undangannya manaaaa?**_

 _ **OIIII!**_


End file.
